


This is a fanfiction idea for Kubo.

by ElliannaPrime



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Other, story idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliannaPrime/pseuds/ElliannaPrime
Summary: I don't have time to write this but I think it's a good idea. If you would like to finish it just let me know in the comments so I can see how it turned out.





	

Plot:

Kubo goes in the long lake after Beetle and finds him holding the armor but transfixed by the sea of eyes. He uses Beetle's bow to kill a couple of them snapping Beetle from the trance. They then swim up to the top where Monkey has killed her one sister (or she's still fighting and Kubo and Beetle help defeat her) then Beetle tells them both that he found out that he is Hanso and tells them how he lost his memory. Monkey then reveals that she is Kubo's mom and the family reunites. Hanso then tells them where the helmet is. They retrieve it, turn the grandfather good (or you could kill him. He so deserves it after killing Kubo's parents) and the family stays alive. (Because I was so sad/mad when Beetle and Monkey died.)

The End

Of course if you decide to expand on this idea you can change what you want. I really would like to see a story on this though but I'm writing 2 of my own right now and can't give it the proper time it deserves.


End file.
